truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximillian Valure
Maximillian Valure is a character in The Successor and serves as the primary antagonist. He is one of the five Lancets, and is responsible for, among other things, the establishment of the slave camps, the invasions upon the other Pure races and the murder of thousands of innocents. History and rise to power Maximillian was born into a rich Avarian family in the Forena region. The Avarian's had always been a rich nation, but it wasn't until the wars between Centuri and The Dog Lands, after the assassination of Emperor Seti that the Avarian's began to spread their influence. With the two nations wounded from fighting, it wasn't hard for the Avarian's to begin to take control. Maximillian's father launched a campaign when allying with the other Avarian noblemen to spread their control into Roncevalles, the placid nation of the Ariesarian's. Roncevalles proved surprisingly easy to take control of, and little attention was paid to the Avarian's, who were not seen as a threat. Avarian's began setting up outposts in Amarant as well, and, as this land was rugged and scarcely populated, few seemed concerned. With these three nations under their control, labour camps began to be set up. By this time, Maximillian was old enough to be given authority, and his father passed away soon after due to illness. Taking up his father's helm, Maximillian continued setting up labour camps. The wealth that was generated from these workers - produce then sold off to Centuri and The Dog Lands to repair their damaged empires - the Avarian's became incredibly rich beyond comparison. Labour camps soon became slave camps as more people were imprisoned. It was around this time that Maximillian elected three others to be 'Lancets', a term he coined as being the 'Generals' and 'Leaders' of the Avarian's. Soon after, sights turned to war, especially from Arbiter Tancred, who suggested that invasion could, with the damaged nations of Centuri and The Dog Lands, allow for the Avarian's to seize control of all of Celesti. After a four year war on Vennicio, which proved successful, the Avarian threat began to grow. Role in The Successor Maximillian plays an important role in The Successor. He acts as the father of Hunter, although he is not the biological parent. Nevertheless, he provides a patriarchal relationship to the boy. Maximillian is initially seen as being a good father and a pleasant noble, with plenty of friends and with a close relationship with his two 'sons', Chase and Hunter. However, it soon becomes apparent that he is leading a double-life, and is guilty for the many slave camps all around Celesti. When Hunter finds out about this he leaves his noble, pampered life behind. After this, Maximillian serves as a villain, encountered at various points in the Roleplay as an enemy to the group. Although he still loves Hunter, he invents a lie to the nobles of the Avarian Empire to stop questions being asked, claiming that his son died to avoid the shame of having Hunter now as an enemy. Maximillian's motives in The Successor are ultimately based expansion and invasion. He wishes to take over all of Celesti and enslave all non-Avarian's. He remains an enemy to the group for the entire Roleplay.